


There's So Much More To You Than You Know

by Evans_and_Stan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Building Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventually NC-17, M/M, X-Men Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evans_and_Stan/pseuds/Evans_and_Stan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working through his inner turmoil, Erik comes to terms with his feelings for an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the incidents from X-Men: Apocalypse and then adding my own take on what happened afterwards.

World domination. That was all Erik wanted after the death of his beloved wife and child. He was back to square one, rage and pain guiding the way to self destruction. Who was he to think that maybe for a split second, happiness and peace could consume his life, make him feel as though he mattered to someone and maybe even to himself? It was a silly dream, one that lasted for a while, but even during that time, Erik knew the darkness lingered, waiting on its chance to pounce on him. To ruin his life once more.

He let Apocalypse find him and he let him twist his mind till there wasn't a shred of humanity left. _What was the point?_ He had no real family anymore. He lost his mother to a mutant rival, lost his best friend and mentor Charles Xavier twice, due to his own mistakes and now he had lost the only two current people in his life that had trusted and loved him for who he really was.

Erik closed his eyes, willing the growing tears to vanish. Weakness couldn't consume him again, there was a greater task at hand and it needed his strength to complete it. But even so, the thought of Charles lingered. He knew he'd have to face him again, it was part of Apocalypse's plan. They needed Charles to complete the puzzle. And Erik dreaded it deep down inside. He knew Charles would be disappointed in him yet again. He could just see his eyes now, the way they'll go from a shining beacon of light, to a dull growing mist. And those lips, the outline of them curled downward from their usual smile. Erik really did dread it, but he opened his eyes to the sound of Apocalypse calling his name and blinked his tears away. As it was already said, there is a greater task at hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present you all with chapter 2! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! :)

"He's resurfaced."

Charles paused from his growing annoyance as Raven spoke those dreaded words.

Ten years had passed without another incident from Lehnsherr. Ten peaceful years without torment or grief. Ten years now gone as this tragic news took hold of him, bringing him back to all the pain and sorrow he had to endure when Erik had still been a presence in his life.

His thoughts swirled like a tornado, and if he had been back to his drug induced state, the meer glimpse into that world would nearly kill him. But he was used to it now, he had developed an acceptance to his power and it didn't bother him so much anymore.What bothered him now, was Erik, and before he could utter out one, short dismissive response that he hoped would end the conversation entirely, Raven spoke again. 

"He had a wife and a child, they were killed. Along with a handful of policemen." 

And suddenly Charles felt a different kind of gut wrenching pain, all of his previous thoughts and feelings that had been marked with hatred and disappointment vanished. What replaced it was a wave of sadness and despair. _The poor man, that's what he was doing all this time? Raising a family? And here I assumed the worst._

"The whole world will be looking for him." 

Charles held back his tears as he spoke those quivering words. He had to remain strong, for his own sanity and for those around him. 

"You can help me find him before they do." 

He nodded in agreement to Raven before wheeling himself from where he had been stationed at his desk. Neither one of them spoke anything more as they left the room, not even to Hank who stood in the hallway. Only a silent wave from Charles signaled him to follow. 

Once they made it out of the sight of the students that filled the hallways, Charles let out a breathe he didn't realize he'd been holding. His whole body shook with fear of what destruction he would find from Erik's rage. Knowing Erik, he wouldn't just leave it at the dead policemen, no no. He liked to put on a more grandur show than just that. 

"Are you sure about this Charles?"

Charles only nodded at Hank before positioning himself on the platform where Cerebro had been placed quite some time ago. Grabbing his helmet almost instantly, he then motioned for Hank to start it up, not wanting anymore time wasted on worrying thoughts and doubts. The sooner he reached Erik, the better.

"Alright, here we go," muttered an anxious Hank and Charles sighed with surprise as he felt the jolt of power surge through him.

He was now in the world of Cerebro, millions of people flashing by with their never ending thoughts. To a beginner this would seem overwhelming, but to Charles, it was normalcy. 

"Where are you Erik?" 

As if to answer his question, Charles felt his mind leaving the swirl of people, only to focus on the one he had been searching for. Erik. He felt instant lose, the kind that left one feeling like their very own heart was being ripped out of their chest. He could see Erik turning from where he had been facing beforehand, could see him walking away from where he had stood. And then he could finally hear his voice uttering one single word with a hint of surprise and despair.

"Charles?" 

Charles let out another shaky breath before replying with, "Hello old friend."

And this time he let the tears flow freely and he let Erik's misery and feeling of emptiness flow through him. No more filtering between them, at least for this moment. 

"I am sorry, I am so sorry. I feel your pain, and your loss." 

Charles could feel Erik's mood change, anger beginning to break through as he spoke his next words. 

"You think because you can see into my head, you know how it feels? You're looking in the wrong place, Charles." 

Charles felt his resentment, and he held back a sob that threatened to come out before speaking again.

"What happened to them, it was terribly wrong. But come back to us, I can help you." 

"Help me?" 

The scoff in his tone made Charles hold back yet another heart wrenching sob. He hated seeing and hearing his former friend in such agony. 

"Think about your wife, think about your daughter. What would they have wanted?" 

"They would've wanted to live!"

More tears flowed from Charles' eyes. He knew then that nothing he could say would bring the man he once knew back to him. Not even the side he knew he had had while he had been with his wife and child. The dark side of Erik was back in full force, and Charles feared that this time it would be for good. 

"I tried your way, Charles. I tried to be like them. Live like them. But it always ends the same way." 

_ No Erik, you're wrong! Please listen to me!  _

"They took everything away from me. Now.....we'll take everything from them." 

Before Charles could utter another word, he suddenly felt Erik slipping away, his grasp on him diminishing. What replaced his mind was an even greater force, and Charles felt himself being sucked in, despite his thoughts telling him to run. 

"Hank, he's not alone," Charles managed to blurt out, momentary fear and concern crippling his senses. 

But he only had seconds to endure those those feelings before he felt the energy attack him like a lightning bolt, his eyes dilating to the shade of pure darkness as he felt himself losing control. 

Through this unlikely transformation, he managed to gasp out the words of, "I've never felt power like this before," before feeling the sharpest of all pain blast into his skull as the unknown source told hold of his connection, plummeting Charles into a series of disasterous events, one right after another. 

Scene after scene of destruction radiated through him, tearing him apart from the inside out. He faintly heard Hank screaming at him to get out, but Charles knew it was no use. He'd never felt this overwhelmed, not even when his faith had been lost. No, this was something far beyond what he could've ever conjured up before and what he was seeing proved just that. 

Through his terrorized screaming, Charles managed to grit out, "Hank, destroy Cerebro, destroy everything!" before crumbling back down into the depths of pain from the painted scenes of abomination raining down all around him. 

He heard his attacker speak, means of rage and elimination flowing through his tone of voice. When the speech ended, everything Charles had seen replayed backwards in a swirling mass of color. It was only after that when Charles felt all the energy leave his body, weakening him to the point of immortalizion. He heard the voices of Hank and Raven faintly calling his name, and as the darkness of unconsciousness consumed him, there was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Cherik fic so I hope you guys will like the results! More to come soon! As always, comments are welcomed and appreciated :)


End file.
